


With No Music Playing

by amiebr0wnlie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Charity Event, Dancing, Derek Hale/ Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Helpful Lydia, Isaac and Scott are together, M/M, Slow Dancing, Stiles and Allison are bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiebr0wnlie/pseuds/amiebr0wnlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles, will you dance with me?” He smiled towards the end of the sentence ducking his head a little before meeting Stiles eyes. Surprisingly not the first dancing request of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With No Music Playing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just like a little drabble kinda thing that I wrote at college because I was bored.

“Does anyone want to dance” Stiles said looking towards Derek, drumming his hands on the table edge and jumping to his feet, he was always way too energetic for his own good Derek noted.

He thought about the look Stiles has given him, could he really have wanted to dance with him. Before he could react his thoughts were interrupted by Allison’s gentle smile and her hand stretched out in front of her and falling into Stiles. 

From then on out Derek watched Stiles dance with Allison. He paid close attention to how to Stiles’ toned arms wrapped around Allison’s delicate body, like he was holding her together waiting for the glue to set and fuse the broken pieces of her heart together. 

“You’ll bore a hole through his head if you keep staring like that” Isaac sniggered at Derek before pulling Scott onto the dance floor.

Derek’s attention snapped back to Stiles who was now muttering sweet nothings to console her. He let the corners of his mouth tug up.  
Lydia slide into the seat beside him, leaning into him and sighing. Jackson didn’t come tonight, not with Lydia, not at all. “He didn’t want to dance with just anyone, you know” She said take a sip from his bottle and handing it back to him. Derek nodded as if to say Go on. 

“I think he’s always been waiting for you, you know. Well ever since that night in the woods. He won’t tell you though just in case you leave. If he said it out loud it would be real and if you left then, he’d be devastated.” Derek swallowed and Lydia continued on. 

“He looked right at you, when he asked, I know you seen him.” She finished with a sigh. 

Derek got to his feet, picked up his car keys and made his way onto the dance floor. He bent his head down and whispered in Stiles ear. “I’m going home; call me when you’re done here” Stiles nodded. 

*

“Why am I here? Why didn’t you drop me off at home?” Stiles probed as he got out of the Derek’s car. The building looked desolate in the shadows of the moon. Derek walked in silence ignoring the question, hoping that he would just follow him instead. Stiles followed him into the darkness, just like always. 

Derek opened the door and held it opened motioning Stiles to go inside. Stiles smirked and asked again sounding more exhausted this time. “What am I doing here?” Derek looked nervously around the room. 

“I thought we could eat curly fries and watch tv or something?” Stiles smirked and Derek could’ve kicked himself for being so incredibly cliché. 

*

“I didn’t see you dancing tonight” Stiles sighed drying his hands off on the tea towel in the kitchen.

They don’t know when it had started, but it was a thing now; Derek and Stiles spending time together. It was originally so they could strategize, for the sake of arranging things to keep the pack safe and then it sort of turned into more of a domestic situation where Stiles would cook dinner and do Derek’s laundry and Derek would bring Stiles books and new information, tactics and dynamics.

Tonight had been the Beacon Hills Hospital Ball; an annual charity event to raise money for the necessary hospital equipment upgrades that weren’t funded by the state. 

Scott roped the entire pack, excluding Derek, to come along to show moral support for Melissa who was this year’s event manager. But Stiles asked Derek if he was going and he said yes, because Derek couldn’t say no to anything that would put a smile on Stiles face, because- you know ‘happy Stiles, happy pack.’ Well that’s what he used as an excuse anyway. 

“I don’t dance” Sure he didn’t, not really. Well not if you don’t count slow dancing with Mrs Brown across the hall, which of course Derek didn’t. 

“I might not be a werewolf, but I know when you’re lying” Stiles smirked. 

“How is that even possible?” Derek huffs. 

“Because I know you, Hale. And you can’t lie for shit.” 

Derek rolled his eyes. It’s wasn’t worth denying. He was an awful liar; he’d never really had to lie about anything before. 

“Fine! No one wanted to dance with me, okay?” Derek stared intensely at his hands, resting his elbow on the top of his knees. Stiles let out a quiet laugh like he was sharing an inside joke with himself. 

“D’you ask anyone to dance with you?” He finally asked, face straight and voice stern, like he was building himself and Derek up to something. 

“Well, no. But-” Stiles raised his finger interrupting Derek’s sentence. 

“No buts Derek” He smiled. “You should have brought a plus one! And you should have asked someone to dance with you.” 

“I didn’t have anyone worth bringing with me, Stiles.” Derek’s voice echoed through the bare loft, Stiles flinched at the sudden change in volume with a look of hurt and despair. 

“I didn’t mean-” Derek managed to stutter out but Stiles waved him down. 

“It’s fine” Stiles breathed out. Stiles knew that he and Derek were nothing, not really, not officially. But deep down he hoped, he really hoped they were something. 

They sat in silence for a while before, both braving up to do something completely stupid. 

“Stiles” Derek swallowed voice soft and small, he sounded vulnerable. Derek’s suddenly small voice captured Stiles attention, he nodded prompting him on. Derek cleared his throat and stood up, holding out a shaky hand. 

“Stiles, will you dance with me?” He smiled towards the end of the sentence ducking his head a little before meeting Stiles eyes. 

He looked from Derek’s extended hand and reached out slowly. Stiles stood up, placing his hand gently into Derek’s never breaking eye contact while doing so. 

“With no music playing?” Stiles laughed leaning closer into Derek, laying his head on his shoulder. 

“With no music playing” Derek smiled softly placing a kiss on his temple. 

And they danced.


End file.
